elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Artaeum
Artaeum is an island located south of the eastern kingdom of Moridunon, within the province of the Summerset Isles. Artaeum is the home of the Psijic Order, an ancient order of monks that follow the Old Ways, a combination of Mysticism, the Eleven Forces, and the forces of Space and Life. Artaeum is known for disappearing off the face of Nirn, doing so twice, each in the span of hundreds of years or so. By game *Artaeum (Online) Description Geography Artaeum is the third largest island of the Summerset Isles, behind the island of Auridon and the Isle of Summerset. Artaeum is a horn-shaped island to the top, and it curves to the southwest, where a vast mountain range is located, taking up the entire southern portion of Artaeum. The northern half is a sprawling grassland, with hills ascending south. It consists of primarily idyllic orchards, and misty woodlands. Like the main island, there is silver coral along the coast, specifically in the east. Artaeum, on Tamriel, is located near the eastern kingdom of Moridunon (specifically the village of Potansa), and west of the mainland village of Runcibae. On the northern tip of Artaeum is the Ceporah Tower, a large tower of unique architecture that is the headquarters of the Psijic Order, and the Council of Artaeum. Along the mountains are various ruins, such as the Colosseum of the Old Ways and the Traitor's Vault. The College of Psijics Ruins is a minor settlement, which contains the Vault of Moawita, the Psijic's artifact room. When it disappears, Artaeum is no longer on the face of Mundus, deep in the Aurbis.The Mystery of Artaeum History First Era Origins of the Psijic Order & Onward Artaeum's history is an enigma; the Ceporah Tower predates the High Elven society by several hundred years. The Psijic Order had taken refuge on Artaeum when they opposed the idea of Aldmer descending from Aedra, deciding to follow the Old Ways, a philosophy practiced by the Aedra themselves. Because of the corruption seen on Summerset, the Psijics had remained isolated, acting as advisors to the Kings of Summerset, but by denying the province as their home. The first recorded instance of Artaeum was in 1E 20, when the Breton sage, Voernet traveled to Artaeum, meeting the Ritemaster, Iachesis. In these early years of the first era, the Psijic Order had reached out to various candidates for their order, including Asliel Direnni and Lilatha. At some point or the other, the group had garnered allies such as the Tribunal, specifically Sotha Sil. Underneath Ceporah is the Dreaming Cave, which is a portal to the planes of Oblivion. Even though Artaeum is the private island of the Psijics, it has hosted some minor settlements, such as the location, Nicrythe Tower. The people of Artaeum (excluding the Psijics) follow the news and ongoings on Summerset.Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Summerset IslesFragment: On ArtaeumThe Doors of Oblivion[https://www.imperial-library.info/content/xal-gosleigh-letters The Xal-Gosleigh Letters] The Last Year of 2920 & the Coldharbour Compact By 1E 2920, the Magus of the Tribunal, Sotha Sil had traveled to the mystic island of Artaeum, teaching and guiding initiates in their training. But on the 3rd of Rain's Hand, Sotha Sil traveled to Artaeum on an important mission to the Dreaming Cave. The utter destruction of Gil-Var-Delle has led Sotha Sil to call a summit between the Daedric Princes of Oblivion. With the vile depths of Coldharbour, Sotha Sil meet with the Daedric Lords, Azura, Boethiah, Herma-Mora, Hircine, Malacath, Mehrunes Dagon, Molag Bal, and Sheogorath. This meeting of the greatest minds would go on to create the Coldharbour Compact, an agreement where the forces of Oblivion would not invade the continent of Tamriel, but this would be somewhat broken months later with the Sack of Mournhold under the control of Mehrunes Dagon. Even with this agreement, half of the Daedric Princes were not present, among these was Namira, Peryite, and Sanguine. Sotha Sil was on Artaeum for a week, until Almalexia arrived to bring him back to Morrowind.2920, vol 02 - Sun's Dawn2920, vol 04 - Rain's Hand Second Era Galerion the Mystic and Artaeum in the Common Era By the early second era, the Psijic Order had become a prestigious group that only accepted the utmost talented minds, one of these people was Vanus Galerion who took passage into Artaeum, via the village of Potansa, with the help of Heliand. Galerion traveled onto the shores of Artaeum, where Iachesis recognized the boy's potential, to which he was accepted into the order. During his studies, Vanus Galerion befriends another Altmer youth, Mannimarco, who conducted sinister experiments from outside the eyes of the Psijics. On one fateful trip to what became Traitor's Vault, Galerion learned about Mannimarco's ventures into what became Necromancy, to which he confronted him. Once Mannimarco was expelled from Artaeum, he had spread his knowledge of Necromancy, to all corners of the world. Galerion sought to stop his nemesis from any further advancements, but the Psijic Order were unconcerned, seeking to remain on Artaeum. Galerion took this to his own hands, gathering like-minded mages and artificers at the city-state of Firsthold. Galerion had garnered the approval from High Kinlord Rilis XII and Iachesis on the formation of what became, the Mages Guild. But with the Guild of Mages, came the disappearance of Artaeum. For the first time, the entire island was gone, off the face of Nirn.Galerion the MysticMannimarco, King of WormsKinlord Rilis and the Mages Guild Artaeum's history is unknown, from when it disappeared, to when it returned roughly five hundred years later. But even then, the people of the island have followed Summerset's history, while the Psijic Order watched from afar. When Queen Ayrenn was born on the 5th of Second Seed, in 2E 555, the people of Artaeum celebrated for fifty-five days, as did the rest of the Summerset Isles. Many notable figures have traveled to the Isle of Artaeum, during the time of the Interregnum, such as Morian Zenas, a professor of the Arcane University, who stepped forth into the Dreaming Cave. Regardless, Artaeum has since had visits become rare.Ayrenn – The Unforeseen QueenCrafting Motif 1: High Elf Style During the events of , Artaeum is in a physically ambiguous location.UESP's PAX Interview with Matt Firor According to Oriandra, a member of the Order at this time, the Psijic Order sent Artaeum away from Tamriel to "better promote meditative study and contemplation."Dialogue with Oriandra during "The Mind Trap" The Triad's Plot and the Abyssal Cabal During the Interregnum around 2E 583, the Island of Artaeum was under the supervision of Ritemaster Iachesis, as he has throughout the eras. One day, Sotha Sil of the Clockwork City had approached them, the Daedric Princes, Clavicus Vile, Mephala, and Nocturnal gathered together to form the group known as the Triad, in the effort to gain omnipotent power. The Prince of Bargains had made his first move on the island-region of Vvardenfell, when his trusted hound, Barbas attempted to siphon the divine energy of Vivec to find the Clockwork City. And Nocturnal had used the Shadow of Sotha Sil in her goal of retrieving the Skeleton Key, and conquering the Clockwork City. Sotha Sil approached Iachesis when Nocturnal had made her plans known to involve the Isle of Summerset and the Crystal Tower. The Psijic Order had begun to investigate the sub-continent, sending one of their agents, Valsirenn to Summerset, who would, in turn, go to the city-state of Shimmerene. Valsirenn and a Newcomer obtained an Abyssal Pearl from Shimmerene, which, along with the sinkhole in Rellenthil had proved that the Sea Sload of Ul'vor Kus were now involved. The Pearl was brought back to the Ceporah Tower, but this proved to be a mistake.Events of Events of Events of "The Queen's Decree"Events of "A Pearl of Great Price" Shadows of the Triad and K'Tora's Folly With the Abyssal Pearl, K'Tora, an ancient enemy of Iachesis, and member of the Abyssal Cabal had infiltrated the island of Artaeum, invading using the vile Yaghra of the Sea of Pearls. After a grueling battle with both the Yaghra and K'Tora, the Newcomer entered the mindscape, to reveal the memory that K'Tora planned to extract from Iachesis. It was shown that K'Tora and the Abyssal Cabal made an alliance with the Triad, and defeated Iachesis in battle. Under his control, the Ritemaster had stolen the Heart of Transparent Law, hiding it away. Before K'Tora could learn of the heart's location, the Newcomer had killed him, and Sotha Sil freed them from fading forever. And so, the Psijic Order, now with Sotha Sil at their side, attempt to find the Heart of Transparent Law before the Triad and the Court of Bedlam get it. But the Psijics try to talk with the Sapiarchs of the main island, to protect the Crystal Tower from the Court. All the while, the Psijic Order used the Dreaming Cave, to help the Golden Knight, Meridia's Champion, and locate the Heart in the realms of the Evergloam, Nocturnal's plane of Oblivion. Things would change when it was realized that the Heart was implanted into Iachesis the entire time, and so Nocturnal ripped it out his body, betraying both Clavicus Vile and Mephala. With everything, Nocturnal began her conquest over the Crystal Tower, but fortunately, the Newcomer had prevailed, saving Tamriel from their most significant threat yet. With Iachesis gone, Valsirenn was appointed Ritemaster, until the Conclave of the Eleven Forces had decided on a better candidate.Events of "Buried Memories"Events of "The Dreaming Cave"Events of "Lost in Translation"Events of "The Crystal Tower"Events of "A New Alliance" Third Era Artaeum during the Third Era In 2E 730, the island of Artaeum had returned, roughly a hundred years before the rise of Tiber Septim and the beginning of the Third Empire. Many of the members that appeared on the Psijic Order were people considered to be dead by the outside world. It is unknown whether Valsirenn was still the Ritemaster of Artaeum but the island had lived alongside the rest of the continent. But sometime around 3E 155, the Loremaster of the Order, Celarus had become the leader of the Psijic Order, and by extension, the Psijic Order. From when it returned, all the way to the reign of Uriel Septim VII, the Psijic Order had made appearances through noteworthy events. In minor cases, the leaders of Moridunon, and even the Emperor, Uriel Septim V, had sought the advice of the Psijics, with the latter. But the most well-known was their involvement in the War of the Isle, which took place in 3E 110, as per an elaborate plot conceived by Potema Septim of Solitude. Antiochus Septim and the Kings of Summerset fight against the Maormeri Invasion, under the command of King Orgnum. The victory over the Maormer was attributed to the Psijic Order, who had used powerful storms in repelling the Sea Elves. The last four emperors of Cyrodiil were suspicious of the Psijics, even denying ambassadors onto the Imperial City. But in 3E 432, the Psijic Order had begun to accept more people, then before, as the youth became more interested.Brief History of the Empire, Book I Fourth Era The Second Disappearance of Artaeum Ever since the War of the Isle, the history of Artaeum, and by extension, the Psijic Order is unknown, but their influence was beyond the Summerset Isles. Psijic advisors were known to help people such as the Arch-Mage of the College of Winterhold, in faraway Skyrim. However, sometime around 4E 100, the island of Artaeum had disappeared once again, but as to why, is currently unknown. When it had disappeared, the Void Nights had ended after two years. The twin moons of Masser and Secunda had reappeared, bringing much fear to the Khajiit of Elsweyr. It is unknown whether these two events coincide with each other, but this was the case with the first disappearance, as the former Psijic, Galerion founded the Mages Guild amidst the beginning of the island's absence. However, it was more likely related to the rising threat of the Third Aldmeri Dominion, who were, at the moment, on an impending conflict against the ruined Third Empire of Cyrodiil.Dialogue from Savos ArenThe Keepers of the RazorThe Great War Locations *Ceporah Tower **The Dreaming Cave *Artaeum Craftworks *College of Psijics Ruins **Psijic Relic Vault **Vault of Moawita *Colosseum of the Old Ways *Nicrythe Tower *Statue of Syrabane *Traitor's Vault Gallery Artaeum (Online).png|Artaeum circa 2E 583. Ceporah Tower Artaeum.png|Ceporah Tower is the only settlement on Artaeum. Artaeum Savant.png|Artaeum Savant (Newer Version) in . Artaeum Savant (Legends) DWD.png|Artaeum Savant (Older Version) in . Appearances * * * * ** ** * cs:Artaeum de:Artaeum es:Arteum it:Artaeum nl:Artaeum pl:Artaeum ru:Артеум (Lore) Category:Lore: Islands Category:Lore: Regions Category:Lore: Summerset Isles Locations